This invention relates to a frame unit for communication and other electronic devices, and also to a frame device constructed by a number of such frame units.
A known conventional frame device for electronic communication devices is usually composed of a number of communication device units which are laid one on another in and secured to a single main frame. Each communication device unit includes a box-like casing in which are arranged and held a number of equidistantly spaced printed circuit boards which are provided with circuit elements of an electronic communication device thereon. Each communication device unit is secured to the main frame by means of set screws which are inserted in holes formed in flange portions of the casing and in holes formed in the main frame, corresponding to the first mentioned holes of the casing. After the installation of a predetermined number of communication device units in the main frame, necessary wiring of the units is effected with the help of cables, wires or the like, in accordance with the arrangement of the units. Further, the provision of heat radiation openings on at least a ceiling plate and a bottom plate of the casing is required for radiation of heat from the printed circuit boards into the atmosphere. Furthermore, in the above mentioned type of known frame device, when an increase of the capacity of the electronic communication device is expected in the future, it is necessary to prepare in advance a larger main frame having extra space in which additional communication device units, necessary to satisfy the requirement of the increase of the capacity, can be installed. On the other hand, once the size of the main frame is determined, the main frame is not adaptable to an optional increase of the capacity of the device, i.e., an optional increase of the number of units. Still further, since no conventional frame device is adaptable to different combinations or arrangements of the units, it is necessary to prepare a number of frame devices, the number of which corresponds to the number of the combinations or arrangements, resulting in various modifications of the arrangement of the wiring. This makes it difficult to make the wiring arrangement uniform. Furthermore, due to the fact that each unit includes a box-like casing, which is, in turn, installed in a main frame, the device is relatively large and heavy on the whole, and accordingly, is inconvenient, particularly when it is transported.